Human
by Nikooru-chan
Summary: The Dark Ace isn't as young as he used to be. DA/MC


_A/N: Something new from me? ((GASP)) REALLY?!_

_Aha, this is my first Storm Hawks fic, and if all goes well, then it won't be my last. I don't actually know where this idea came from, but sometime between getting in, and getting out of the shower this morning, it hit me. I'm actually at work right now, but shhh! Don't tell my boss!_

_WARNING: DA/MC romance. Don't like it, then please, fuck off. Don't yell at me._

_Storm Hawks and Characters (c) Nerd Corps. I don't own anything, no matter how much I may want to._

--

Crimson eyes slowly opened in the darkness

" Ungh." The Dark Ace moaned, rolling over in his bed and yanking his comforter up to cover his head. It was only a dream. His mind had conjured up the image of Aerrow of the Storm Hawks, writhing in pain as the Dark Ace proceeded to end his miserable life. But he'd just had to wake up. That brat was foiling his schemes even in his dreams.

The thick comforter was stifling his breathing, so the Dark Ace was eventually forced to peek out from under the blankets, and glanced around the dark room. It was bare, a fact that could be seen even in the blackness. But, then again, the Dark Ace was never one for beauty, and his bed chambers reflected that.

Now, he threw the covers off of him completely, sighing. Cyclonian mornings were warm, and that blanket was too thick. Laying on his large bed in nothing but boxers, the right hand man of Master Cyclonis stared at the ceiling for a moment, before reluctantly shuffling over to the side of the bed.

With his feet dangling off the edge of his mattress, the Dark Ace yawned loudly, before staggering to his feet. He stretched, raising his arms over his head to try and ward off any stiffness he might have gained while sleeping, and felt his joints pop as they shot back into place. _' Damn,'_ he thought grudgingly. _' I'm getting old.'_

Heading towards the on-suite bathroom that was connected to his quarters, the Cylonian staggered across his room sleepily. Scratching his ass absentmindedly through his boxers, the Dark Ace intended to have a shower to help wake himself up. It was only when he glanced in the rarely used mirror half way between the bathroom door and the shower, did he stop.

The scream could heard for miles.

-oOo-

Master Cyclonis sat upon her throne, barely listening to the nameless Talon as he tried to redeem himself after a particularly embarrassing defeat from the Storm Hawks. He knew as well as she did that nothing he said would change the fact that he had failed his mission, and that nothing would be able to save him from punishment. But he rambled on and stuttered just the same, wringing his hands nervously.

" You're grating on my nerves." Cyclonis snapped, interrupting the Talon abruptly. He snapped his mouth shut, suddenly trembling.

" I apologize, Master Cyclonis." He squeaked, bowing so low his nose practically touched the floor. " I merely-"

" -wish to be pardoned, hoping I can overlook your failure?" She finished for him, a threatening echo sounding behind her words. The Talon looked as though he was second away from pissing himself in fear, and Cyclonis barely suppressed her smirk. " I don't think so."

The Talon rose, only to hang his head in disappointment. Cyclonis smiled cruelly at him, before waving her hand. " Answer me." She ordered. " Did you hear that scream this morning, Talon?"

" No, Master Cyclonis." The Talon said. " But I've heard about it. Apparently it came from the Dark Aces quarters. Some concerned soldiers tried to get in to see if he was alright, but he'd see no one."

" He'll see _me_." Cyclonis smirked. " You are to go and tell the Dark Ace I wish to speak with him. We shall discuss your punishment later. Don't make me wait."

" Wouldn't dream if it, Master."

The handsome rasped voice echoed through the dark throne room, as the Dark Ace stepped through the doors towards the throne. Two pairs of eyes turned to gaze at him, and the violet orbs that belonged to Master Cyclonis were suddenly filled with amusement.

" You are dismissed." She told the Talon in front of her, waving a delicate hand at him. He took no time to escape, practically sprinting to the door, and slamming it shut behind him. The crimson eyes of the Dark Ace following the Talon until he was he out of sight, before directing back to his Master.

" What were you about to do to him?" He questioned. " I've never seen a person run from you so fast."

" His fate doesn't concern you, Dark Ace." Cyclonis said, lounging back on her throne, throwing her legs over the arm of her chair. She arched a dark eyebrow at him. " What's up with that helmet?"

The Dark Ace silently cursed, having known that question was coming. He was wearing the metal helmet that low ranking Talons usually adorned. " What, you don't like it?" He joked, hiding his anxiousness well.

" Not particularly." Master Cyclonis deadpanned, before leaning foreword. " Take it off."

" What?" Ace cried, eyes widening.

" Take your helmet off, Dark Ace." Cyclonis ordered, smiling slightly. The Dark Ace shook his head.

" Why should I?" He asked, sounding slightly defensive.

" Because I told you to." Cyclonis snapped, all traces of a smile gone, as she sat up straight. Bringing her legs in front of her, instead of thrown over the throne's arm rests, she narrowed her eyes at him. " Now take it off."

" Give me a reason to." The Dark Ace growled, hands clenched into fists at his side. Cyclonis suddenly burst to her feet, eyes ablaze.  
" Are you deliberately ignoring a direct order, Dark Ace?!" She hissed, the menacing voice echoing loudly behind her. Ace looked as though he was about to argue, but closed his mouth, and hung his head slightly.

" No, Master." He mumbled in a melancholy tone, bringing his hands up to the metal helmet he wore. With one last glace up at her, the Cyclonian commander froze, hoping for mercy.

" Go on." Master Cyclonis urged, settling on her throne again. Cursing out loud this time, the Dark Ace slowly removed the helmet from his head, letting his hair fall across his forehead. Master Cyclonis stared at him for a moment, before a huge amused grin spread across her face that she had no hope of suppressing.

The Dark Aces hair was still a striking jet black, hanging haphazardly across his eyes. But at his part, a thin, straight line of silver was beginning to show at the roots. It was apparent what he'd been screaming about; what he'd been trying to hide. The Dark Ace's hair was turning grey.

" If Aerrow was here, he'd never let you hear the end of this." The Queen of Cyclonia snorted, barely keeping her snickers hidden behind her hand. Burying his face in his hands, the Dark Ace groaned.

" If Aerrow was here, I'd cut out his tongue before he had the chance to even mention it." He said, voice muffled by his hands. Peaking out from behind them, the Dark Ace glared at her. " What witty insult do you have for me?"

" I don't have one." Master Cyclonis said airily, getting to her feet and slowly striding towards her most loyal subject.. " I like it, actually. It makes you seem more human."

With his Master now directly in front of him, the Dark Ace looked down at her small, childish face. " I'd always thought you'd preferred mindless killing machines to humans." He said, before lifting his hands to place the helmet back on his head. Before he could do so, however, Master Cyclonis grabbed his hands.

" Don't." She said, leaning in until their faces were almost touching. " That's an order, Ace." And suddenly shut the gap between them with her lips.

The Dark Ace was shocked, to say the least, as he felt his masters lips brush against his own. But he was more shocked at the fact that his lips seemed to be working of their own accord, and were eagerly returning the kiss that his commander has sprang on him.

Cyclonis broke the kiss after a painfully short time in Ace's opinion, smiling up at her beloved minion. Her cheeks were flushed a bright pink, a colour that stood out brilliantly against her while, porcelain skin. In the moment, staring down at his superior, the Dark Ace forgot about the age gap, the rank difference, and the fact that he his hair was turning white. He just leaned in and kissed her again.

Cyclonis returned the kiss enthusiastically, working her lips against his expertly. Already bored with the same old, however, the Queen of Cyclonia smiled slightly against the kiss, and slipped her tongue out farther, brushing even so lightly against the hard lips of her servant. In an instant, his mouth opened and met her tongue with his own.

The kiss could have gone on for eternity, but when Master Cyclonis shoved something hard and sharp at Ace's chest, he broke apart to stare down at it, cupping his hands around the object. He was holding a tear-drop shaped crystal, with reddish pink cracks running through it. Turning his gaze to Cyclonis, he saw that she was smiling.

" It's a chroma crystal." She explained, and climbed onto her tip-toes to try to see the top of his head. Ruffling his hair playfully with her hand, Cyclonis nodded as though satisfied. " There we go." She said to him. " No more grey."

The Dark Ace ran his own hands through his hair, though there was no way to feel the difference. He cocked an eyebrow at her. " I thought you liked my hair grey."

" I do." She admitted, before smirking. " But a human won't stand a chance against defeating the Storm Hawks."

--

_A/N: Like I already said, this was done at work, so it was done pretty quick. I don't think its my best, but whatever. Did you like it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW PEOPLE! _

_Peace, Nikooru-chan_


End file.
